The Road We Follow
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: It was a long and windy road, but somehow- They got there. Mike/OC. Prologue to my upcoming MultiChapter drabble. Sequel up!  The Road We Travel


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Flashpoint. All original characters are mine. Especially Rebecca.

**Authors Note:** I love this show. I love Spike. So let's give him some love? I hope you enjoy. This is a one shot that is the prologue to my MultiChapter story for these characters.

**Summary: **It may have took them a while, but they found each other in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>1. The spark was instant. As soon as they met there was a connection. <strong>**Michelangelo Scarlatti had nothing that prepared him for Rebecca Lane.**

"Um, Spike? Little help?" Lew gasped barely holding the weight bar above his chest. Spike broke eye contact and looked down.

"Oh crap! Sorry Lew!" He helped Lewis put the bar back on the rack and Lewis sat up grabbing his water bottle.

"Jeez, something on your mind?" Lew asked between sips. He caught Spike staring again and leaned over to catch the view. There was a very pretty girl speaking with Jacob, their dispatcher. Lew raised an eyebrow.

"You know her Spike?"

Spike shook his head, "Not yet." He smacked Lew on the shoulder and walked out of the room, heading straight for the mystery woman.

"Jacob you are not being very nice. All I want is one." She playfully begged.

Jacob laughed, "I don't think my girlfriend would really appreciate that."

"I don't discriminate against gender! She can have some too. It can be like three's company. But sexier."

"Rebecca…"

Groaning she frowned. "Fine. You keep those stupid wonderful chocolates' I can clearly see underneath that file and I'll just-"

Spike cleared his throat, Rebecca looked up catching his eyes.

"Um, can I help you-?" Spike questioned.

"Rebecca, and that depends. Got any chocolate Officer-"

"Scarlatti."

She smiled, "Officer Scarlatti." His name practically sang off of her tongue, "Italian. I like it."

He decked his head down and scratched the back to hide the blush.

It was so simple. Just like that. He was hooked.

**2. ****The feeling had always been mutual. **

Ed had been watching them throughout the barbeque. The intimate glances, the innocent touches. This was not ok. Taking a swig of his drink he excused himself from the conversation with Wordy and made his way over to Spike, Rebecca leaving his side to go inside.

"We need to talk." Ed said walking over. Spike stared at him while he finished up his beer.

"Sure thing. What about."

"Family is important Spike. I'm very protective of my family."

"Ed-"

"Spike. It's not ok. This thing." He waved his beer around. "Whatever is going on with you and Rebecca. It has to stop. You are part of my team, but that's my baby sister. "

Spike played dumb.

"I don't know what you are talking bout. Rebecca and I-" He stopped trying to find the right words, "She and I are just friends. Besides. I can assure you the feelings there aren't mutual."

"I'm not stupid Spike, neither are you. The feelings are mutual. Make the right decision." With that Ed took his leave as Rebecca came back. Waving to her brother as he passed by, he just gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Mission accomplished I take it?" Spike questioned setting down his beer on the table.

Rebecca smiled and held up the bowl, "Salad is refilled. All thanks to me. No applause needed, I did it out of the kindness of my heart."

"Saving the day runs in the family. Hey Rebecca-"

"I was thinking." She stepped forward and toward with the button on his shirt, "After this is over. Maybe we could go grab a coffee? See a movie." Spike slowly took her hand down and her demeanor changed.

Spike shook his head, "Rebecca. I don't think-"

Rebecca ignored him getting defensive, "Come on Spike. One dinner. That's all I'm asking, not asking for marriage here." She searched his eyes for an answer.

His gaze shifted behind them. She turned to see her brother watching them. She nodded.

"Right. I get it."

"Rebecca."

"No. It's fine. Forget I said anything. " She said snatching away her hand. She picked up her drink and went to walk away.

Spike regretted seeing the hurt in her eyes. "Bec- Please."

"It's fine. I'm fine. Ed made it very clear of your intentions so just save it.

"Rebecca. No." He went to grab her arm but she turned him away completely.

"Good day Officer Scarlatti." She hissed. Rebecca pushed through the crowd of the backyard before retrieving her coat. Spike smashed his bottle in the trash before walking away to catch some air.

That wasn't part of the plan.

**3. He knew the risk. This wasn't just about pursuing a woman. She was beautiful, intelligent, and dangerous. **

"For someone who is suppose to stay away, you're sure doing a hell of a job."

"I'm just at the bar talking to a friend. You waiting for someone?" Spike asked walking up to the younger Lane sibling. Rebecca smiled and ran her finger along the rim of her glass.

"Maybe I'm waiting for someone to buy me a drink." She quipped, turning to face him.

"What's wrong with the one in front of you." He questioned.

On spot Rebecca picked up her glass and downed the rest of whatever had been there. He watched her neck pulse and the alcohol burned down her throat.

She set the glass down and moved it over to Spike. "It's empty. So how bout it Michaelangelo, want to buy me that drink." She leaned back in her chair.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He whispered with a sad smile. She looked over his shoulder and saw the team conversing at a table. Ed staring at them with dark eyes.

"It's just one drink Spike." She batted her eyelashes playfully. "Not like I'm asking for marriage." She quietly joked.

"Rebecca."

"Fine." She waved the bartender for her check.

"Do you need a ride home?" He questioned. Rebecca just laughed and took the pen and paper from the bartender who was eyeing them curiously.

"I don't think your Team Leader would appreciate that very much." She thanked the bartender and handed him the check.

"It's what friends do."

"Then find another friend. I have a ride."

Spike looked over her shoulder and saw a young man waiting at the door, looking quite displeased.

"Who's that?" He asked, a little bit harsher than he had intended.

"He's a friend Officer Scarlatti." She pushed past Spike then turned once more and nodded back to his table, "Now you should get back before someone decides to call Scorpio."

With that he watched Rebecca walk over to the mystery man. His blood boiled as he watched the man take Rebecca into a deep kiss. Rebecca laughed when they broke apart and they walked out together. Spike noticed the extremely possessive hand on her back as they made their way through the door.

Spike grabbed his beer and walked back to the team. Ignoring all questions

**4. Even at their darkest moments, it was still them. **

She walked toward her car and stopped midstep, dropping her duffle bag to the ground. She couldn't believe it.

Leaning against his truck was SRU officer Michaelangelo Scarlatti. He gave her that million dollar smirk scratched the back of his head.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here."

She said nothing.

"Silent treatment? Not very Rebecca of you. Since when you don't have some witty retort?"

"I don't know. When do friends publically humiliate them in front of a crowd?" She countered.

"Ah. Yes." He pushed himself off of his car and walked towards her. Mentally telling herself to not get close. She couldn't think straight around him.

"Would it help if I said sorry?" He asked standing in front of her, hands in pockets.

Pressing her fingers to her temple she became aggravated and shook her head.

"Spike." She hissed, "You can't do this. You can't show up here. I made my choice. I'm going to move to Chicago with Tyler and every-"

"He's DANGEROUS! Rebecca. For god sakes. You are going to get hurt." He pleaded.

"Tyler made a mistake Spike. I know that. We all make mistakes."

Spike got in her face, "He HURT you Rebecca. That was not a mistake. He put his hands on you," Spike grabbed her arm, " and he hurt you. That is unacceptable"

Rebecca shoved him away, "Don't lecture me! It was an accident. That's why we are leaving. He needs me!"

Running his hand across his face Spike couldn't believe his ears.

"Rebecca do you hear yourself? What do you expect?" He spat out, "Going to live happily ever after? Why are you doing this! Why are you putting yourself through this? You don't owe him anything! "

"I love him." She said whispered, not daring to catch his eyes. Spike laughed.

"Right. Love him. So that's it. Pack it all up and leave. What about the studio! What about Ed and the kids? What about Wordy? The team. What about-" He stopped himself. Rebecca scoffed.

"What about who Scarlatti? You?"

He looked away, "I just thought."

"You thought what Mike! That you would come here, sweep me off my feet and we would live happily ever after? It doesn't work that way. For those rules to apply one would actually have to reciprocate the feelings the other has. You made sure of that."

Bringing his attention back to her he sighed, "I didn't come here to fight. I'm sorry."

Rebecca started to walk away, "Could've fooled me."

"Rebecca," He swallowed his pride and ran to stand in front of her. "Rebecca. Please." He begged. "Don't go." He placed his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and turned into his palm. Bringing her hand to his she sighed.

"Spike."

"Things can be different. You and me. Just us."

"It's too late Spike." She removed his hand from her cheek and squeezed it lightly. She opened the door to her car.

"Rebecca. Don't-"

"I wish you had fought for me Spike." She fought back the tears, "I wish things were different."

"Bec-"

She turned and held up a hand, "Go back to your team Officer Scarlatti. They need you."

With a kiss to his cheek she quickly got into her car. As she drove away from her life and everything she loved. She allowed the tears to fall.

**5. They always found each other in the end. Always. **

It had taken 5 months. 3 stop lights, and two declarations of love to get there.

She shown up to work broken and bruised. Ed had escorted her home, leaving everything complicated.

Spike went into mission mode.

He didn't stop till he found her after shift and tossed everything out the window.

He couldn't lose her again. He refused to lose her. So he showed up. With the help of a phone call from Sophie for directions, he had torn up the streets to get there.

He didn't even let her talk when he stormed in as the door opened. Telling her everything. All the pent up anger, the frustration. The guilt. He raged on about how he was going to kill the man who did that to her. She couldn't keep up with the english or the Italian. She couldn't help but laugh. It fueled his anger.

"Rebecca! What is wrong with you?" He screamed.

She just walked up to him and took a hand to hold against her chest, hoping to calm him down.

"Spike. I appreciate the offer to hang Tyler by a noose, but I am fine."

"Standing here laughing about getting beat up is clearly not-"

"I love you." She interrupted.

For the first time in his life he was speechless.

Michelangelo Scarlatti had no words. Did she just say-

His arm shot forward and grabbed her. Crushing his mouth to hers. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. When they broke apart she was gasping for breath.

"I love you." He whispered, staring into the eyes that burned into his soul. She nodded.

"The feeling is very mutual Officer Scarlatti"

It was all they needed.

_-fin-_


End file.
